DARK KNIGHT and WALKING DEAD Fanfic
by doolinmarc
Summary: Joker a child born in corruption his parents killed by injust government because his parent had secrets no police investigated he was locked up in an Asylum then escaped in Zombie outbreak can Athlete Soldier Bruce stop him but which side should he follow for justice?
1. Origins Of Joker

Origins Of A joker

I was 7 years old but very intelligent kid top of my class. From early age loved to manipulate and win other students in any competition I faced them in. I mastered the art of making my opponent think there winning but they lose in their ignorance it allows me to make more unexpected moves. I Loved clowns they were always happy no matter if is sunny or cold nothing got them down there smiles are contagious. My parents were proud of all my achievements my nickname was Joker as always just wanted to have fun took nothing too seriously.

I arrived home excited to show my parents my painting of a clown I promise I would draw them one.

My parents worked as Journalists and made small living they always said try make positive change in the world everyday taught me so much about corruption and injustice.

"Hi mom want to see my picture" I said as walked in. "One minute darling sit in the sitting room be in there in a minute" mom said. I heard them talking my child mind didn't understand about governments plan to write the news and attack another country just for oil that couldn't tell the police or write it in the paper as everything is monitored and controlled by them so she was telling Russian spies as only people who can spread the news of this corruption. I heard crack of window pane everything went white I thought it was a dream but soon realised it was a nightmare turned out was smoke bomb.

Bullets rained in I ducked under the table. Blood splattered the walls on the ground was nearly up to my knees like a horror movie. I jumped up and ran over to my mother with tears as slipped and jumped over the endless bodies "I LOVE YOU DON'T DIE PLEASE" I cried as hugged her. She whispered in my eye "YOUR MY SPECIAL BOY BELIEVE NOTHING ANYONE TELLS YOU I'LL MISS YOU MY LITTLE JOKER" was my mom's last word police dragged me away laughing hysterically. " NO SAVE HER PLEASE SAVE HER" I screamed but police overpowered me. "Don't worry she just sleeping she did very naughty thing so paid the price rules are rules" he laughed. "You are the police the bringer of justice SAVE HER" I shouted. He took out his pistol and dropped out all the bullets except one and rolled the cartel. "Hey kids like games well let's play Russian roulette" policeman said. He looked at me smiling "WHY SO SERIOUS" and shot. "BANG" the sound burst my eyedrum's I fainted. Woke up tied to a bed in mental institution nurses told me government can't have loose eyes but had mercy no one will believe crazy kid from the mental institution and was I locked up.

Hours, days, weeks and years pasted my rage only growing bigger the only thing what kept me going in this small cage was hungry for revenge on the corrupt government I painted my face like a clown Symbol of the picture left at my mams grave "THE FINAL JOKE WILL BE ON THEM" I shouted to the wind. My door slammed open "RUN" nurse shouted and threw me a hammar I look at the nurse "LET THE GAME BEGIN".


	2. Dark Knight

**Dark Knight**

I was a soldier named Bruce Wayne a wealthy kid thugs killed my parent's their death brought me to join the army but soon left even after achieving medals in excellence in all areas felt didn't find anything worth fighting for money and booze never made me happy with meaningless murder.

But when outbreak happened got recalled and employed by the government in a small community only few people left but our community was safe and secure.

Recently I have considered quitting as soldier and try help the defenceless in the community because recent events made me question my commitment.

They have been employing soldiers who has track record of murder and criminal activity judged on talent for killing rather than passion for justice. One example found a soldier named Bane who singled handily murdered whole community just for a sandwich who was immediately employed no questions were asked. For food rations soldiers and the government dictated the food handout keeping most for themselves while people starve. They also killed anyone that questioned there leadership or spoke out of turn.

I was sent to a mental institution to investigate after recent breach Zombies made it in. The scene which followed will forever haunt my dreams. Blood everywhere the zombies were hammered to the wall with nails in their hands. There was long line of zombies on the wall like they were all holding hands covered in make up like clowns smiling. Jokes in Zombie blood were written on the walls "WHAT CALL A DEAD MAN WALKING? A WALKER" and "THERE DYING TO SEE YOU" what followed in blood was "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". "kind of funny" Bane laughed Bruce turned to Bane and gave him nasty look. Suddenly a soldier ran into the Institution sweating and told Bruce they caught a strange looking clown man in the kitchen we need you to interrogate him Bruce nodded.

Bruce saw weird looking man in a room through the glass which can't see back out of like usual interrogation room everything recorded and monitored. "Whey need me" Bruce asked government elite watching his every move they responded "He will only talk to you". Bruce entered the room and took a seat for first ten minutes just stared at this strange looking man trying understand the creature before him." WHEY KILL ALL THEM PEOPLE" Bruce said Joker laughed "Can't kill the dead stupid". "anyway here to talk business join me" Joker asked. "WHAT WHEY" Bruce asked. "HAHAHA they didn't tell you Bruce we are same they killed your parents too". "BULLSH** was thugs" Bruce shouted. "Who controls the thugs silly the powerful don't get their hands dirty they pay the dirt they control they needed your parents dead as valued truth over money and of course get higher share in your powerful company more power more control look at them watching you". "SO" Bruce said "They watch you because your piece of meat they don't trust you once you served your purpose or step out of line they will cast you out like a leper, let me ask you a question?" Joker said. "What" Bruce responded. "When a child is naughty gets punished by the parents, the parents get punished by the police and so on till reach government when you reach the top who punishes them and as you know unpunished naughty children get worse seeking power and control thinking their gods untouchable till gets to the stage where people parents get killed for having a NEGATIVE OPINION that's where I come in I will punish the top for injustice and this will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!. Bruce knew he was right and was silent as knew hard to argue and felt sort of the same after recent events proved this. "YOU SEE I'M NOT A MONSTER JUST AHEAD OF THE CURVE" Joker said. "WHEY WANNA KILL US" Bruce said. "HAHAHA I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU NO WERE THE SAME MONEY OR POWER DOESN'T CONTROL US JUST JUSTICE JUST WANNA KILL THEM JOIN ME!" Joker shouted "NO I'M NOT" Bruce shouted.

Joked turned to the mirror smiling with sharp teeth "ENJOY THE DINNER I'M DEADLY COOK". Suddenly all government elite dropped dead likes flies. Bruce Turned around "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he turned back around and got hammar straight to the head he was knocked clean out last thing he heard was "WHY SO SERIOUS!.

He awoke to find out Joker put zombie meat mixed in with the stew before they caught him and government elite ate it giving them virus and certain death. The place was all smashed up like hit with a nuclear bomb. He looked at the tape recorded after seeing all the bodies were missing.

"Hi Bruce you're playing my game now I have your president come join me this going be fun face my army of zombies and defeat my funhouse/Warehouse in the woods then passed the test we can kill him and rule together GIVE POWER TO THE PEOPLE EVERYTHING FAIR AND EQUAL IN CHAOS" film stopped Bruce headed back to his house time to suit up with his hidden gear in his house learned from Joker not trust anyone he will serve people not the government but first we get JOKER!.


End file.
